


Hot Summer Day

by maithcop



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Ratchet and Clank Movie, Reboot, Summer, gdi sit up in your chair, look at ratchet acting like a little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OLD FIC] Living on Veldin is pretty tough when there's year round summer, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought i'd share this from my Ratchet RP Account on deviantART. I don't expect this to get any kind of attention, i just really like how this turned out.

It was a hot summer day on Veldin and as usual, everyone stayed in. Even Grim was taking it easy. Ratchet had been in his bed all morning, playing holo-games. That is, until the light of the console started to blink. Ratchet didn't notice, of course, until the system shut off all together. Ratchet was just about furious! It took him forever to get to the final boss! Pretty stupid decision for him to not save in the past two hours.  
He jumped off his bed to check to see what had happened, and sat down in front of the console. He placed a hand on top, and immediately took it off. The console felt so hot, you could cook on it! He tried to turn it back on, but the system was unresponsive. Ratchet sighed, and left his bedroom, down to the lower floor, the main area of the garage.  
He went up to where Grim was sitting, listening to the radio. "In other news, the Kyzil Plateau is experiencing its hottest day of the year! Woo, boy! Sure do feel bad for whoever lives there! Ha, ha, ha!!"  
Ratchet sat at the table. Grim looked up from his book, where he keeps all the customer's orders, and said, "Hey, kid, what're you doing down here?" he leaned over the table a bit. "I thought your plan was to play your games all day?" Ratchet leaned back in his chair. "It was. Until the system overheated." he looked over at the open garage door. "Can we PLEASE close the HUGE door letting in all the HEAT?" Grim shook his head and told him, "Ratchet, you know good and well, that this garage gets too hot with the door and windows closed. It's either this temperature, or a temperature ten times as hot." Ratchet groaned and made a big deal of dramatically falling out of his chair. "How hot is it anyway?" he asked. Grim took a look at the thermometer next to him. "109 degrees fahrenheit." Ratchet groaned again, now allowing his legs to fall off the chair. "It feels like 120."  
Grim rolled his eyes. "It's 'cause of all that fur you got. Listen, kid, there's a lake around here somewhere where I used to go and swim. It may be a little warm, not too much, but you think you might wanna go cool down, and I'll take care of any customers?" Ratchet sat straight up. He had him at 'lake'! "Sure, Grim! Uh, where is it?"  
Grim took a blank piece of paper and wrote directions and doodles of some rocks next to them. "Just follow these, alright?" Ratchet took the piece of paper, reviewed it, and set it back down. "Got it!" He ran over to the area just below his room, and pulled himself up with the hypershot on his glove.  
When he came back down to the lower level, he was wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. "Thanks, Grim!" he shouted before running out of the garage.

Once he had made it to the lake, the first thing he did was find the highest point to jump off of. Of course, one not too low, to where it doesn't give a satisfactory splash, and on not too high, to where it could kill him. He finally made his decision.

 

When he had made it to the top, he jumped off with a loud, "WOOHOO!!"


End file.
